


Sheriff-Con

by Sa55yCaptain



Category: Eureka (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Neal Nolan Has a Different Name, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Police Sheriff Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa55yCaptain/pseuds/Sa55yCaptain
Summary: Sheriff-Con is in Derby, Kansas. Don't miss it!Jack Carter and Emma Swan get invited to Sheriff-Con. The invite says to bring family and deputeies. So they do.Jack Carter, Tess Carter, Zoe Carter, Jo Lupo and Zane Donovan, leave Eureka, Oregon for Derby, Kansas. They think they come from America's weirdest town. They're wrong.Emma Nolan-Swan-Jones, Killian Jones, Henry Swan-Mills, David Nolan, Mary Margret Nolan, August Nolan, leave Storybrooke Maine for Derby, Kansas. They know they come from the weirdest town in America.When Fairytale meets science, both sides trying to keep secrets.And who's dumb enough to try and rob a room full of law enforcement.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Jack Carter/Tess Fontana, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Zane Donovan & Jo Lupo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Invitation Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or Once Upon a Time. I don't own the characters or the cannon plot lines. 
> 
> I do own this story idea, or at least take credit for it.
> 
> In this story Jo and Zane are engaged.  
> Jack and Tess are married.   
> No hate on Allison, I just don't think she and Jack made a good couple.  
> Also, Time Travel didn't happen, but Fargo is head of GD and ANDY is head of security and a temporary Sherif/Deputy if needed.  
> ANDY is still married to SARAH.

Dear Sheriff  _Emma Nolan-_ _Swan-Jones_ ,

Sheriff-con is coming up. Please join us for a weekend off, in Derby, Kansas. 

You are more than welcome to bring your deputy and family if you wish. 

The event is taking place Saturday 7th March to Monday 9th Math 2020. Hotel rooms have been booked only for you and one deputy. You will need to make travel arrangements and hotel bookings for family members yourself. 

We hope to see you there.

_Louisa Fox_

Sincerly,

Lousia Fox

Head organiser of Sheriff-Con


	2. Invitation Part 2

Dear Sheriff  Jack Carter ,

Sheriff-con is coming up. Please join us for a weekend off, in Derby, Kansas. 

You are more than welcome to bring your deputy and family if you wish. 

The event is taking place Saturday 7th March to Monday 9th Math 2020. Hotel rooms have been booked only for you and one deputy. You will need to make travel arrangements and hotel bookings for family members yourself. 

We hope to see you there.

_Louisa Fox_

Sincerly,

Lousia Fox

Head organiser of Sheriff-Con


	3. Leaving Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and co leave Storybrooke for Derby.  
> Once they get there they have the struggle of explaining their family tree to Louisa Fox.

They decided it would be easier to take two cars. Emma with Killian and Henry in the Yellow Bug. David with Mary and baby August Nolan in David's Truck. 

It had been decided that Robin Hood, Granny, and Grumpy/Leroy would take over the Law Enforcement during their week-long trip. And of course, Regina decided to stay to run the town as mayor. 

The only thing left was getting there. A 28-hour drive, split over three days. Roughly nine hours of driving per day.

_Emma_

Everyone had a magic item on them. It was difficult trying to find something for each of them. The only ones who don't need one are me, Henry, and Killian as we weren't brought over by any curse. Even my baby brother had one. Admittedly it was my own baby blanket. But I had agreed to lend it to him for the trip. We all know he's too young to actually remember anything, but we took precautions.

When we get there, a black woman with a shaved head greets us. "Sherrif Emma Nolan-Swan-Jones?" She asks. I step forward. Dad follows. "This is my Deputy David Nolan." I introduce him, as he tries to calm down August. "I'm Louisa Fox. I organized this event. Who did you bring with you?" She asks. "My Husband Killian Jones. My son Henry Swan-Mills and Mary Margret is David's wife and August is their son. David is my adoptive brother." I explain. Lousia looks confused for a second or two, before faking a face of understanding. "Of course. You can sign in over at the reception. The meet-and-greet starts in an hour, so you have plenty of time to take your things up to your rooms and have a wander around." She says in a chipper voice. 

We get given name tags with our town name on them. We have to wear them for the entire weekend. Even August has one. 

As for rooms. Killian and I share, with Henry in a conjoining room. Dad, Mom, and August share. It was fun trying to work out who was in what room, and who's suitcases where who's. Once we we're all situated and unpacked, we make ourway downstairs to see who else is here.


End file.
